MINE
by xiomara209
Summary: AU: Bella Swan, a plain girl meets a gorgeous yet mysterious character Edward . Edward's on a journey to finding himself a companion. LEMON...DARK EDWARD
1. The First Encounter

**The First Encounter **

**BPOV**

It was one of those cold, days you spent inside your house. It was Mid-November. It was raining cats and dogs outside, and the wind crushed against my bedroom window with the great force of the seven seas. I arose from my sleep when I heard a car approaching my drive-way. I got up from my bed tripping because I'm such a klutz, and looked into the mirror as I always did.

In the mirror, I saw my long brown, wavy hair. I had that kind of hair. Next I saw my deep brown eyes. I had deep brown eyes and brown hair. I was very pale, so I looked weird with brown hair, and pale skin. I was a short girl, even as a child, my classmates would make fun of my height. Now at the age of 16 I was 5'2. I was petti almost pixie like, so people who didn't know me thought I was young. I had long slender legs, but no athletic I was always very clumsy and falling down on flat surfaces. I was the biggest klutz on west side of America.

After, examining myself in the mirror I heard my father calling my name Isabella.

"We have guests", he said.

My father was a very corky kind of person, very warm and inviting. To everyone else he was a big shot lawyer, Mr. Swan. But to me he was just dad. As I put on my favorite pair of flip-flops, I imagined how our guests would be like. Normally, my father's business friends were old and dull. Most bold and in there 50s. But our guest today was different this man had gone to college with my father.

My dad had said to me that he was going to move to our small town of Forks. They were going to live with us. Until he found a home of his own. So they were going to be with us for a while. This man was suppose to bring along his teenage son with him.

So I thought I would have a companion in this big house. Some one to talk to, I never had siblings. My mother left my dad and I when I was just three. She left a note and just left me with my father. So I had a lot of respect for my father, he had raised me all alone. He was my mom, and dad. We could talk almost about everything, but not about everything like you would talk to a mother.

He was always spending time with me, as if he was trying to fill the void in my heart, but it wasn't the same as if I were with my mother. I cleared my thoughts, and walked out of my room. As I walked through the hallway I heard laughter. Then, I knew I had taken too long. I made my way through the hallway and down the stairs. As I walked towards the living room, I pulled my hair back.

Then, I saw him. He was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. He looked like a Greek God Adonis myself in my living room. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen he looked as if he was cut out of a magazine. Then I heard the voice, that I fell in love with. His voice was smooth and husky.

"Hi" He said.

Since I was a klutz you can all see what I did next walking towards him to shake his hand I tripped on the carpet. As usual, I made a fool of myself. But lucky, he caught me before hitting the floor. His hands against my bare skin gave me goose bumps I felt a surge of electricity run through my arm, his hands were icy cold.

After, I got up, I introduced myself.

"Hi my name is Isabella but call me Bella". I shock his hand, he had an icy firm handshake.

"So what's your name?" He was tall 6'2 and handsome.

"My name is Edward". He had a very unique color of bronze hair color, cut short. He was built you could obviously see he had muscles, but lean. He had this amazing shade of emerald green eyes, the kind you could just look into. His eyes had dark circles under them as if he hadn't had a good night of sleep, but never the less he was gorgeous. There was depth to his eyes. I turned awkwardly towards my dad, trying to hide the blush that had developed just by looking at him.

"This is Mr. Cullen and his son Edward," said my dad.

"Hello everybody", I shuck Mr. Cullen's hand.

Finally noticed my other guest. Cullen was very young, I haven't expect this, I expected a 50 year old that was bold. He was none. He looked like his son. "Oh so your the girl, Charlie can't stop talking about, I heard a lot about you said Mr.Cullen or Carlisle.

"Oh wow. I looked sly around the room only to see two bags. Wow you guys travel light". I said while looking around the room. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other with a grin as if they were keeping a secret.

We travel light, because our things are going to come in a few weeks from LA when we find a place, commeted Carlisle.

The next few minutes were a blur, I stared at Edward completely unashame, I couldn't stop looking at him. Like if he would disappear into thin air. I caught glimpses of him from the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe he was going to live with me. How lucky was I.

Oh Charlie how is the business out here I hear a lot about the firm you work for. They handled that big case against the school board right? Oh yes, we did handle that case. But enough about business how have you been you don't look a day over 25. Wow your in such good shape.

My dad and Carlisle talked a lot, they were catching up. So I got up to leave them alone. Well, bye I see you two have a lot to talk to. As soon as I did that my dad said.

" Why don't you take Edward to his room so he can get some rest, It must have been a long trip". Sure I'll take him to his room.

"C'mon, lets leave them alone." I responded.

I walked towards his suitcase to pick it up like a good hostess would do. But as soon as I did this Edward picked it up before me. What a gentlemen? I try to be. His voice was so smooth it was mesmerizing. I was quiet on the walk to his room. Thinking of what to say to sound cool. We made our way through the hallway.

"You must be tried from your trip", I broke the silent.

"Well, just a little bit" He answered weary.

"Well, heres your room next to mine" I told him.

I walked him in. He set his suitcase on the edge of the bed.

"So are you excited about school tomorrow?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Kinda of, I don't know anyone except you."

"Don't be worried everyone will be nice to you. I'll be with you so don't worry you'll have a friend." I told him honestly.

He gave me this loop sided smile, that I instantly loved. He was beaming, looking at me.

"So your a senior in High School right? That must be cool right? Wow only one more year of school until college. That must be so cool." I eagerly spoke. I myself couldn't want to leave boring old Forks behind.

"Well, yes it is", he said.

Then Edward started talking about his last school and how he didn't have much friends. Then I knew the reason why, it was because he was so gorgeous the boys there must have been jealous of him. We talked for endless hours about school and life.

He was my friend now. I felt at ease with him.

"Well, its getting late so there are some clean sheets in the closet, if you need anything just knock on my door okay. So Edward I can give you a ride to school okay? " I told him.

"That would be great. So see ya later". He spoke with his smooth voice.

As I walked out, he grabbed my arm and gave my a good-night hug.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite", he said.

I hugged him back I felt comfortable with him, as if I had known him my whole life. I couldn't wait to tell my best friend Alice she was going to flip out. Me and Alice have been friends since I could remember. She was my partner in crime. I fell asleep with wild thoughts running through my head.


	2. The Trip

**The Trip **

**EPOV**

On the plane ride, I tried to look happy for my Carlisle's sake. He was very happy that, he had finally convinced me to find a mate. At the moral age of 17, I was created but now at the age of 106 in vampire years I was well over due for a mate. Most vampires already have their mates or mistresses but not me.

I was complete, and whole by myself. I didn't need anyone, but Carlisle thought I should have someone a companion. Thats why my Carlisle was pressuring me into finding my mate. I was hesitate with the idea of creating a mate for myself. How could I destroy someone I love for my happiness. Carlisle said," I should find someone that was pretty". He wanted me to find someone that would be there for me. But I wanted someone to talk to, not just another pretty face.

God, I don't need one of those girls that just throw themselves at people. I need a companion with a mind of their own, that can handle themselves. Someone that was sexy and classy. I had a premonition others would call it a felling that I would find my mate in this town of Forks. After talking to Carlisle, that he was going to visit a close friend from college.

I have this power that I read minds. That's why Carlisle and I came here. We were going to stay at an old friends of Carlisle. Carlisle and I were on a quest to find my mate. I was tried of being lonely, and needed some fun. After I had left Tanya, damn that girl could talk for hours literally. I never knew a vampire could get headaches until I meet her. She was a good lay, but I needed a mate, something more prement. Someone that could bear my children, and that I could stand.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I had bronze hair, and emerald green eyes the circles under my eyes weren't as dark. I was a damn sexy man, I could have anyone I wanted call me cocky, but hey I know what I'm working with. Standing with a slender frame and killer wash broad abs.

Most vampires already had there mates by my age, but not me. I was determined to find my true love, but at what cost? Was my happiness worth an innocents life. Thats why I was so hesitate about the whole ordeal in the first place, but I can't be alone forever can't I. That is why I haven't chosen a mate, yet I needed someone that could get me for whom I am.

Finally after the long wait we were in the town of Forks. We got into a taxi to take us to Charlie's house. We were to live there until I was to find a mate and leave. But I don't know how long this is going to take my father is still searching for his own.

Thats why he created me for company. In a matter of minutes we were here at Charlie's house. He had a very charming Victorian style house. Very large. All I knew was that he had a daughter named Isabella. I hope this Isabella is at least hot I can't be with ugly girls they give me shivers. I was suppose to go to school with her the next day to start my search.

As soon as I walked into the door a fragrance so sweet hit my nose. At that moment my thirst grew, I felt a sharp burn in the back of my throat. I had every experienced this kind of thirst. I was hungry.

I didn't know if I could control myself. Her blood was calling my name. I would have her at all costs. She was my mine. now. I made small chat with Charlie nervously. Until his daughter Isabella walked into the living room.

She had long brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was gorgeous with curves in all the right places. With round hips that were just begging me to hold and full breat barely kept inside that small blouse. With the buttons downs, so you could see down her shirt. She smelled great with gorgeous milkly white skin, that I longed to nip, and taste. I could see her fragile veins plumbing her sweet blood. As fragile as she was. She tripped so I caught her before hitting the floor. My palms were icy cold and she felt that.

I introduced myself with my most smooth voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen". Clearly dazzling her, for a lovely blush graced her face.

She looked nervous, like she wasn't expecting me to talk to her. Her face light up with a lovely blush, her blood rushed to her face, while my blood rushed south. My pants got tighter. Holding her warm body against my hard body, sent desire raging through my body. No one had been able to do this to me. But her innocence had been a huge turn on. After debating if I should just have my way with her, I decided against this. I would make her want me, and oh will she want me.

After gently putting her down on her own two feet. I heared the voice of an angel.

"Hi my name is Isabella but call me Bella", she shyly extended her hand towards me.

I then gently took her hand in mine own large hands. I gently pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles, like a gentlemen. But I was quite far from that. I will have what I want and that is Bella. I will make her squirm, and have fun doing it.

For the next couple of minutes I saw her catching glimpses of me through the corners of her eyes. I had made an impressive on her. Oh I knew no one could resist me.

In those few minutes I had come to the conclusion I had found the one. But was it that easy, it couldn't be. There must be a challenge, in front of me.

After the small reunion of Charlie and Carlisle, they left to Charlie's office. Charlie suggested that Bella show my to my bedroom. Leaving me alone with Bella. What a wrong choice. I wanted to be close to her.

She was quiet on the way to my room. Oh the view, watching Bella's tight round butt. I became anxious to have her.

Cutting into my thoughts Bella asked me," Was I tried from the trip", I lied and said yes. J

ust to continue looking at her form, damn Bella's smoking body was making my harder with the just the thought of being alone with her.

Bella stopped at a room, opening the door. Aww, this is my room with a large king sized bed. I stood at the door frame watching Bella walk into my room her long sexy legs, that I longed be wrapped around my waist. I took the opportunity to sit down at the bed and motion Bella to sit down right next to me on the large bed.

Then I started asking her questions about her likes and dislikes. We started talking, Bella's lushious plum lips taunted me to no end. Opening and closing, I could only imagine what they would feel like running across my body and one place in perticular. That was starting to stand, seeking attention.

We made a connection. Soon realizing that she had a brain, and futher confirmed being the one for me. We talked about life, music and books. I was so interested in knowing and finding everything about her life.

As it was getting late, I told her I was tried, a lie because I don't sleep so she could get some rest for tomorrow. After all she would need it. She looked tried and I wanted her to be all rested. As she walked out, I reached and grabbed her arm.

I hugged her warm body to my hard body relishing in the feeling of her in my embrace. It was a very human like for me to do it. I haven't felt human in a long time so, it was unfamiliar. I couldn't resist not smelling her hair and to soak in her smell. Tracing my nose acroos the long slender neck where her jugular pulsed with her warm blood. I wanted so bad to bite her and feed my thirst, but I didn't.

I would take my time, doing that. When I would convert her. I will make it memorable for her and I. In such, a short time I had fallen for a human girl. I had found my mate, the one that I had been thinking of.

She looked surprise with the sudden hug I had given her so I said," Don't let the bed bugs bite".

How ironic was that because I wanted to bite her. Then she was gone into her room only a couple of steps from mine. After she left I started to think what was I going to do.

I started formulating a plan to make Bella mine. She will be mine and no one else's. I will make her want me, and only me.

**Author Note: First fanfic ever so if make a mistake email me, and ill fix it. All critism is accepted just dont hate please.**


	3. The New Beginning

**The New Beginning **

**BPOV**

I woke up cheerful, as ever to see Edward. I was going to school with the hottest guy ever. Everyone was going to be so jealous especially Rosaline.

I got dressed in my favorite low rider blue jeans and blue blouse. After making sure I looked decent, I quickly walked down stairs to the kitchen to see my dad talking to Carlisle.

I got some cereal, and started waiting for Edward to come down stairs. I could not stop thinking about Edward, and Edward did I mention Edward. I know call me sad but who could blame me. Edward was hot.

As I started thinking about what he was doing his father, told me that he had left a while ago. Stunned that he would leave me without telling me.

He had said that he wanted to get there early to find his classes. With that talk I left for school, thinking how rude have he been with me I could have a least left a note for me to know about that.

I got to the parking lot with only a couple of minutes before the bells rang because of my slow driving. Then I seen Rosaline as usual she was waiting for me to go to class together.

I got out and hugged her as always.

"Hello, Rose" I told her.

"Hey, Bella" She said in her slurry voice.

Until I looked up and saw Edward. Staring at my from across the parking lot in front of the school.

"Oh, crap"

"Rose, I really need to go. Okay, see you later." I rushed across the parking lot.

I was going to demand an explanation when he started to talk.

"Why didn't you wait for me" I demanded, my voice sounding lound even to my own ears.

"I left early to find my classes I didn't want to cause you any more trouble." Edward spoke while crossing his arms around his torso. Making his chest larger.

"So that was the reason he left. Without telling me." I spoke trying to find a meaning.

"Don't be silly that's no problem Edward. Hey come on we are going to be late to class." I told him honestly.

With that said we started to walk towards the school.

"Bella my class is this direction. See you at lunch. Okay?" He spoke.

"Bye, Bella"

With that he was off. Struting his stuff, I didn't fail to notice everyone was watching him.

So I left to my class slowly walking away from them when I saw Mike walking towards me.

"Hey Bella." Upon hearing this I started to walk faster. Making my escape.

Oh great its Mike, I thought. Mike was a very nice boy, but he always wanted attention from me other than just a friend. I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't speak of it because I didn't like him like that.

"Bella, wait up" He yelled.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, moist hand on my shoulder. Oh great how I have to talk to him.

"Hi Mike" Trying to sound polite. Key word trying.

"Hey I didn't see you last night at that movies where you?" He eagerly asked.

With that said I felt cold hands wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Edward had pulled me towards him.

"Oh Mike this is Edward I was with him last night he is a guest a my house he just moved here from LA."

"O-Oh" He stuttered.

I saw, with a look of frustration came upon his face.

"C'mon Bella you have to show me where my class is?" Edward whipered into my ear.

Confused why would Edward need me to show him his class, if he already knows where its at. But seeing as I was desperate to get away from Mike. I answered.

"Alright"

EPOV

I saw Bella standing at the same place where I left her. when I opened my mind to read her thoughts, I haven't done that since I walked out the plane.

Then I heard someone thinking dirty thoughts about my Bella. I turned around to see who this was when I seen a boy no a pitiful creature trying to talk to my Bella. He looked around our age, his raging thoughts filled my mind. I could not let him near MY Bella. .

He approached her trying to get close enough to see down her shirt. Currently, I saw picturing himself on top on Bella, licking and taste her skin.

I was not having that. I instinctively put my arms around Bella trying to get her away from Mike as possible.

I turned to see a very scared Bella, she wasn't expecting my arms around her waist, I pulled her body into my embrace. I didn't care about the stares I was receiving because she needed someone to protect her from this pervert.

Then she introduced me to him.

"Edward, this is Mike, Mike this is Edward."

See as my hands were occupied locked around Bella's waist I gave him a nod.

He looked very frustrated seeing my arms still wrapped around Bella. OH and how I loved it.

Then I asked Bella to take me to my class because I didn't know where they were a total lie because I already knew but I had to get her far away from him. I just wanted her away from that vile creature.

She agreed and I just pulled her to me without letting her say a goodbye to Mike. That was a big hit for Mike's ego.

He was planning on asking Bella out. I couldn't let that happen.

I let go of my grasp on her because of the attention Bella was receiving she seemed uncomfortable.

As we had made our way to my first period. She had to go to hers I didn't want to let go but I had to.

Instantly I felt the warmth go away as I let her go. She looked confused, but still had a smile on her face.

"So thanks for taking me to class."

"No problem I wanted to get away from Mike anyways" She responded.

Then she smiled my favorite smile and blushed.

I loved it when she blushed. I smiled instantly. She said, she didn't like him. She was mine for the taking. I realized what I was thinking I can't be with her I'm a monster, but oh so selfish.

But then I relized I haven't thought about her blood since I read Mike's thoughts about Bella. I had more self-control then I thought I did. And I planned on using it.

"So where's your first period at?" I cautiously spoke in my low voice.

"D-D-Down t-t-he hall."

She pointed at the door, I affected her greatly the monster in me had a happy dance.

Suddenly I felt a urge to pick her up and run away with her so she won't have to see Mike anymore. Or was this jealously.

"Bella would you like to ditch class with me I'm not up for classes today."

I took her hand in mine, and tugged playfully. Trying to get my way, I looked her straight in the eye, and blew my breath in her face. I was known for leaving ladies a puddle at my feet.

I said that without even thinking what I was asking her. She looked surprised at what I had asked her to do.

"Sure I'll go with you." she replied shyly after debating with herself.

I was a little surprised that she agreed to go with me. She looked like the type of person that is punctual, and responsible.

"So why don't we go for a walk in the Forrest? I heard Carlisle talking about how beautiful it was out here."

"Sure I knew about this trail we can take." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

I smiled then I seen that she had blushed I had a huge urge to kiss her, but I had to retrain myself I had to wait until she kissed me.

"Perfect, lets go." I grabbed her hands and entwined my fingers with hers.

I felt another shock of electricity run through my hands. I smiled I knew she had experiences the same electricity as myself.

We quickly got into her car. It was an old red pick-up at this I was surprised because I knew her dad made a lot of money as a lawyer, but I didn't ask her.

We got into the car we were silent until I heard the cd she was playing it was one of my favorite songs ever. I hadn't heard it in a while but I still knew the words to the song. I started to sing along with the singer until I felt a stare and realized I was singing in front of Bella.

She looked absolutely beautiful in that blue shirt of hers.

"Don't stop Edward you sing beautifully."

Then I started to sing again because Bella wanted me to sing to her. I could never say no to a face let hers.

"Alright" I responded.

As the song was over, I realized we were at the trail already. I had lost track of time singing to my Bella.

"We are here." She said.

Looking out the window, avoiding my stare.

With that said, she lauched herself out of the truck, but I knew what was going to happen knowing my Bella.

I ran out as fast as I could to run and catch her before falling down on her face. I caught her just in time. Oh my God what I am I going to tell her. She had a very confused look on her face who could blame her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her truly worried.

BPOV

"I'm alright, but what just happened?"

I said almost yelling at him, but I needed answers. He looked confused and frustrated with himself. Then he turned to face me.

"I have something to tell you, but not right here can we go on the walk please" He spoke in a small voice.

Edward pouted his lower lip so she would accept.

"Alright, but you have to tell me."

"Okay" He responded.

We started to walk down the trail, again I grabbed her hand it was so good to feel the warmth of her body it felt so normal to do. Then I started to talk.

"So what do you think happened back there?" Edward cautiously questioned.

"I don't know but its not normal first I seen you on the other side of the car then you caught me before hitting the floor. It all went by so fast, but thanks for catching me anyways."

"No problem I love saving you."

Then I remembered my favorite song "Your Guardian Angel" from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"So what exactly happened over there, I said while pointing over my shoulders.

Then Edward got real serious after letting out a long sign.

"You know Bella I would never hurt you right." He said while looking straight into my eyes how could I not believe him.

"Yes, why ask?" I said totally confused.

"Well, I have something to tell you I'm not human."

"Well, of course your superman". I said while laughing, but he got real quiet when he didn't smile wow he was serious.

"Then what are you?" I asked real curious.

"Lets say I'm not the good guy, but the villain."

I looked at him like if he was crazy how could this angel be a villain after he saved me already more times then I can count in like two days.

Edward looked upset, so I did anything a friend would do I gave him a heart felt hug, at first he stiffened but soon relaxed into my embrace and hugged me back. I stood for an immense amount of time just holding each other.

This is what friends do right, comfort each other but friends didn't have these feelings that I was having for Edward, I just hoped that one day it could be mutual.


End file.
